


Cutting the Wire

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stark. You know that's a one-way trip."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting the Wire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majesticone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticone/gifts).



Tony could feel sweat slithering down his neck and back as he raced after the S.H.I.E.L.D. projectile. _Thanks a lot, Nick,_ Stark mentally growled. _This really helps things. And it’s just like Fury to do that. “Oh; hey, Stark, I have something else to add to your list of things to worry about. Here’s a missile for you, surprise!” Huh. It would figure, wouldn’t it?_

Stark knew that the situation was far more serious than he preferred to admit. As much as he hated it, Tony had to realize that this might be it. It miffed him that he would not die at the hand of an enemy, but an ally. If S.H.I.E.L.D. could be considered an ally now. Tony decided it couldn’t.

 _We’re trying to save the world and S.H.I.E.L.D hauls off and sends this missile to obliterate us all. If I get outta this, so help me, I’m going to_ —

All at once Agent Romanov’s voice was filling the speaker of his comlink: “I can close it. Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down.”

“Do it!” That was Cap, no doubt.

“No, wait,” Tony heard himself say.

“Stark, these things are still coming!”

“I got a nuke coming in. It’s gonna blow in less than a minute.” Tony thrust himself over a large bridge with his eyes and radar trained on said nuke, and he muttered more to himself than the others, “And I know just where to put it.” Straining for more thrust, he at last latched onto the missile.

There was a pause on the other end of the communications line. “Stark. You know that’s a one-way trip.”

Ignoring the Captain and his obvious statement of doom Tony said, “Save the rest for the turn, J.”

JARVIS replied hesitantly, “Sir, shall I try Miss Potts?”

Tony paused for a single moment. “Might as well.” Tightening his hold on the rocket’s sleek metal surface, Tony trained his eyes on Pepper’s gently smiling face. He found himself quietly praying that she would pick up. He had to say goodbye, if only for a couple of seconds.

The dial tone, for a reason unknown, unnerved Tony and sent chills gliding down his spine. A one-way trip...that meant that this was the last phone call he would ever make. Again the dial tone whirred. The second statement of doom.

Maintaining momentum, jerking himself straight upward, Tony flung himself and the rocket into the portal. The silence of deep space enveloped him. All Stark heard was JARVIS’s static garbling as he powered down. The words ‘Call Failed’ appeared, and his trusted secretary’s image blipped out of existence.

_The last call I’ll ever make, and she doesn’t pick up. That would figure, too._

Tony watched, wide-eyed, as the rocket plunged into the hull of the Chitauri ship. There was a silent boom, and the vessel disappeared in a cloud of fiery light.

 _That was the last one_ , Stark realized as his oxygen system failed. _The last statement of doom. Or at least, the last one I’ll be awake for. After all, three's the charm_. Thus Tony let his eyes fall closed, let consciousness slip away. Strangely enough, his last thought was of Cap, and telling him sometime in the afterlife:

“I _told_ you I’d cut the wire. What do you think of that?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did well on my first posted Avengers fic! If you want you can comment. I'd be very, very happy if you did. ^v^


End file.
